


What a Lovely Way to Burn

by thepretender501



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actually it's like porn without plot without porn, Elements of D/s if you squint really hard, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So if you think they're gonna come...you're wrong, UST-like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepretender501/pseuds/thepretender501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s not exactly known for his patience. He invents machines and computer programs and hires people to make the process of waiting disappear. He can’t wait for a pizza let alone an orgasm. “Steve, I really—really want to--”</p><p>“I know, I know. But imagine if we wait, how much better it would feel.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Lovely Way to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Fever by Lalah Hathaway and Joe Sample. Thanks to emonym24 for the brief beta. Any and all mistakes are my own!

Tony fights the urge to thrust forward even though he knows Steve can take it. He grips the sheets instead, wringing them tightly in his fists as the heat in his stomach coils and spreads. He closes his eyes because he knows just one glance at Steve’s head bobbing between his legs and he’ll—he’s going to--

He breathes deep, he’s not going to last. Steve is too enthusiastic, too eager. “Tony.” Steve’s warm breath ghosts over his thighs. Tony bites down on a groan.The pressure is gone but Tony doesn’t feel like he’s any further from the edge.

“Yeah?” He risks a glance at Steve, swollen lips and flushed skin. Tony has to catch his breath.

“Can we stop?”

“Huh?” The room is hazy and hot and Tony’s ears are ringing.

“I mean can we stop for now?”

“Are you okay?”

Steve rubs his hands together and, unsteadily, pushes himself upright. Tony has to swallow when he catches a glimpse of just how aroused Steve is. Tony can’t help himself, he crawls forward and straddles Steve’s lap. Only the thin layer of Steve’s tented pajama pants separates their bare skin. On instinct, Tony rocks his hips.

“Tony, stop,” Steve whines. He grips Tony’s waist to hold him still then briefly catches his lips. “I’m sorry, I just—everything moves so fast nowadays. We work so hard to get ourselves into this state and it feels good now, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it feels fucking good.” Tony presses his forehead against Steve’s. He can feel Steve’s whole body trembling.

“So good,” Steve agrees and he tilts Tony’s chin and steals another kiss. “I want the feeling to last. Don’t you?”

Tony grips Steve’s arms because he needs something to hold on to. “Yeah.” He feels tense and hot and high and he has to let go or he’s going to start moving his hips again.

“So I thought maybe we could—wait.”  

“Wait to—to come?”

“Yeah. Is that okay?”

“All night?”

“Is it okay?”

Tony’s not exactly known for his patience. He invents machines and computer programs and hires people to make the process of waiting disappear.He can’t wait for a pizza let alone an orgasm. “Steve, I really—really _want_ to.”

“I know, I know. But imagine if we wait, how much better it would feel.”

Tony doesn’t know what to say. He’s never done this before.

Steve continues,“I won’t pressure you. We can finish now and just...” he trails off, and looks at the bed.

There’s something about the quiet breathlessness of his voice that urges Tony to say, “yeah, I can wait.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, no big deal.”

Tony lies down next to Steve. He wants to rest his head on Steve’s chest. He wants to rise and fall with every breath Steve takes but he knows the contact will be too much. Steve shifts slightly and Tony can feel it, every movement. He knows Steve can feel it too. The air around them is like static, charged and heavy, all night.

Tony doesn’t know how or when he falls asleep but when he wakes up Steve is already gone. He stretches and sits up. The silk sheets slide against his bare skin and just like that he’s fully hard again. He doesn’t know how he’ll manage to last the full day in this state. He takes a deep breath and heads for the shower, setting the water to cold.

He spends the morning in the workshop, sipping coffee, updating the suit. He even manages small talk with Bruce. All the while, he can feel the heat as it boils and simmers, lingers and spreads.

There’s a moment when he’s fiddlingwith Steve’s motorcycle that he thinks of Steve riding, arms and body covered in leather and spandex, the shield strapped to his back. Could Steve really go out there and save the day? If Doom felt like turning the town into a snow globe could Steve beat up bad guys and rescue cats from trees with his dick so fucking hard or would he need to throw Tony down on the bed and fuck him first?

Tony opens his eyes and that’s when he realizes they were closed. He’s breathing heavy and his fingers shake as he removes them from where he’s been gripping the seat of the bike. He looks around the lab and is relieved to find he is alone. He can’t take much more of this.

He could touch himself right now, mark Steve’s bike with his seed so that every time Steve rides it he knows Tony’s been there. Steve never told him he couldn’t touch himself. The thought alone makes him stumble as he takes another step away from the bike. No, he can’t. As much as he hates this he likes it too. The silent heat burning between the two of them. Steve wants this and Tony knows now that he wants it too.

Evening comes and Tony finds Steve in the kitchen washing up the dishes. Clint’s sitting, leaned back with his feet on the table. His chair is tilted at an impossible angle and somehow he remains upright with the morning paper in his hands. Thor is polishing Mjolnir with even, loving strokes. Normally, Tony would remind Thor not to do this at the table for the tenth time. Normally, he’d tip Clint’s chair further just to see if he’d land on his feet but his mental faculties are running at half capacity. He shoves his hands in his pockets as Steve dries the last dish.

Steve looks at him, blue eyes glassy and dazed and Tony knows they’ve both had the same kind of day.

“Okay?” Steve asks.

“Of course,” Tony says but he follows Steve around for the rest of the evening. They watch an episode of Bewitched in the family room, it’s become one of Natasha and Steve’s favorite TV shows. The way Steve fidgets and rolls the tv guide in his hands it’s clear he can’t concentrate on the show. Tony tries to focus on his tablet but the heat of Steve’s body next to him is more distracting than it’s ever been. After, Steve plays one round of Super Mario Brothers and dies so quickly Clint doesn’t even make fun of him. He just walks over pats Steve on the back and says, “It’ll get better.”

Steve hands the controller to Thor and takes Tony’s hand. Tony shivers as Steve brushes his thumb against his palm.

“Okay?” he says again.

“Yeah.” Tony licks his lips and is hyper aware of the way Steve mimics him.

“Wanna train?”

“Sure.”

They barely make it to the gym. Steve walks him towards the door and shoves him against it. Tony knows Steve can barely contain himself, all that strength, raw and coiled threatening to boil over. Tony feels the same way. 

“I could—“ Steve whispers against Tony’s neck and then he’s sucking the skin there with his hot mouth.

Tony wraps his arms around Steve and just buries his face against him. He’s never been so turned on before. He wants to cry and scream and just—“ _Fuck_.”  

Steve’s just kissing him up against the gym wall, gasping into his mouth as if there’s not enough air in the universe. His hands dig into Tony’s waist, leaving marks that will probably keep Tony turned on for the rest of his life. Tony is straddling Steve’s knee. He’s skating on the knife’s edge for the second time and Steve hasn’t even touched him.

“Let’s—let’s breathe,” Steve whispers against his mouth. He’s got both hands cradling Tony’s face now.

“O-okay—“ Tony manages. He closes his eyes and relaxes into Steve’s touch. “Jesus, I’m breathing,” he whispers.

“I’m gonna hit the bag.” Steve gestures to the punching bag as if he knows he needs to bring Tony back to the reality of time and space. “Join me?”

Tony blinks and a petulant voice inside his head is screaming.

“Come on, we’ll train better on the high. Box with me and then after--”

“After?” Tony whispers, nodding his head like it’s a question and a comment.

“Yeah, after. Is- is that okay?”     

“Yeah, I can wait.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was influenced by an HP fanfic called Less a Virtue written by the brilliant Lavillanueva for a kinkfest several years ago. I loved the idea of Steve and Tony walking around in their shared head space thinking about how badly they want to come and don't. Even with the ending I do hope you enjoy!


End file.
